


and so the lion fell in love with the lamb

by hephaesticn



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephaesticn/pseuds/hephaesticn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, right,” Simon says, perking up, completely oblivious to the way Baz is glaring at him right now. “So I was at the library trying to do some research, so I went up to this cute librarian girl and I asked her if they had any books about vampires, and then—”</p><p>“And then you borrowed a copy of Twilight,” Baz deadpans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so the lion fell in love with the lamb

Simon comes home from uni with a book wedged under his arm, and Baz immediately bolts upright from where he’s lying down on their sofa.

Because Simon never,  _ever_  reads anything apart from comic books or any assigned reading material he has to go through for class. Which even then, he usually doesn’t, just Googles a summary or charms an unwitting classmate into explaining it for him. Bad habit from going through eight years of formative education with Bunce, probably.

Simon drops his backpack onto the floor, pulls his keys out of his pocket to lock the door, and Baz lets himself lounge against the back of the sofa, drawls, “Snow, I didn’t know you were capable of comprehending  _words_. You surprise me everyday.”

“Do I really?” he says. He moves towards the sofa, plops down unceremoniously next to Baz, and that’s when Baz finally gets a look at the cover of the book.

Black, with pale hands, outstretched, holding an apple.

Suddenly there’s a headache coming on again.

“Snow,” Baz says, slowly. “Where did you get this book?”

“Oh, right,” Simon says, perking up, completely oblivious to the way Baz is glaring at him right now. “So I was at the library trying to do some research, so I went up to this cute librarian girl and I asked her if they had any books about vampires, and then—”

“And then you borrowed a copy of Twilight,” Baz deadpans.

“It looked interesting,” Simon says defensively. “Shouldn’t you be more grateful that I’m trying to help you figure out your—” He waves his free hand vaguely in front of Baz. “— _thing_.”

“You mean my vampirism,” Baz says, his voice completely flat. “Using a  _fictional_  book written with the target audience of thirteen to twenty year old girls.”

“Look, they say there’s a bit of truth in everything,” Simon says, cracking the book open to where he’s dog-eared a page. Ordinarily Baz would be nagging at him for desecrating a book, but it’s Twilight, so he really doesn’t care. “Maybe there’s something in here that might actually help—”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t  _sparkle_  in the sunlight,” Baz mutters.

Simon looks up.

“Have you  _read_  this?” he says. Baz blinks, and then colors (or he would if there were any blood in him, anyway).

“My cousin was obsessed with it when I was fourteen,” he mutters. “She wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“You read it, didn’t you?” Simon says. He’s grinning now, lips outstretched, leaning into Baz’s space, and Baz backs away, presses himself up against the arm of the sofa.

“ _No,_ ” Baz says.

“You did.”

“No.”

“You  _read_  it.”

“No.”

“Baz—“

“Shut up, Snow.”

“ _Tyrannus—“_

Baz kicks Simon right in the gut. He’d feel guiltier about it if Simon actually looked even the slightest bit hurt by it; instead he just frowns at Baz.

“Do you remember the last time you called me that?” Baz growls.

“And then you pushed me down a flight of stairs, to my almost-death?”

“Yes,” Baz says, putting proper venom in his voice. “Don’t make me do that again.”

“But there aren’t even any stairs in our flat—”

“ _Fuck off_ , Snow.”

“Well, I mean, I kind of  _live_  here, so—”

And then Baz grabs him by the front of his jumper and kisses him, and really, it’s still the most effective way to get Simon to shut up, even after all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> he totally read it, and hated it, and read the other three books anyway


End file.
